piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Piston Cup Elimination part 6
ONLY RUBY EDITS THIS ARTICLE!!!!!!!!! Transcript Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Bob: The top 5 won't get immunity now only the winner! Darrell: ANYWAY IT'S THE BEST START EVER FOR RYAN LANEY! THE MOST FANTASTIC START EVER! Bob: CRUZ TRYING TO CATCH UP TO RYAN SO IS FAN FAVORITE NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE! (later on lap 45) Bob: As Next Gen Vinyl Toupee catches up to Ryan OH NO CRUZ RAMIREZ SPINS OUT! Cruz: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (on the final lap) Darrell: THIS IS CLOSE! THIS IS SO CLOSE! NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE CATCHES UP EVEN MORE TO RYAN LANEY AND HE DOES IT! NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE FIRST OF THREE RACES IN THIS PART! HE SO FREAKING DOES IT! Bob: Now it's time for elimination! The ten unlucky cars are. Darrell: Lane, The King, Crusty, Cal, Jonas, Markus, Apple Racer, Bubba, Ponchy and Sheldon. Cal: NOO! REB NOW YOU ARE THE LAST OF OUR GROUP LEFT! AND UNCLE! YOU GOT ELIMINATED TOO! The King: I know Cal but its gonna be ok. Ponchy: GO REB! DO THIS FOR THE GROUP MAN! Crusty: NO I AM THE FIRST VINYL TOUPEE RACER ELIMINATED! Bubba: Good luck Ryan! Bob: Now if you are wondering why you guys have not disappeared its because you wont be now. Im bringing the eliminated contestants back as spectators to watch the final two races. (they return) Ernie: YES LIGHTNING! I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN! I told you to wait and it worked! Lightning: Your right Ernie. that was the right choice to do. Bob: Now its gonna be race number two, the top 10 move to finale will continue and the bottom 10 get eliminated. Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY LET'S GO RACING BOYS AGAIN! (later on lap 12) Darrell: So now Rich Mixon is leading with Billy Oilchanger and Murray Clutchburn second and third. Bob: CONTACT! I REPEAT LIKE PINKIE AND YOU DARRELL! REB MEEKER HITS CHIP GEARINGS! Chip: NOOOOO! Reb: NO I WAS THE LAST GUY OF MY GROUP! Bob: So they are eliminated now as they cannot finish. (later on lap 40) Bob: WOW! KEVIN RACINGTIRE IS NOW SEVENTH! BILLY FALLS TO FOURTH AS AARON CLOCKER IS NOW LEADING! ITS SO CLOSE! Darrell: LET'S SEE WHO GETS TOP TEN! (later on the final lap) Darrell: THERE THEY COME ON THE FINAL CORNER! RICH MIXON OVERTAKES AARON CLOCKER AND WINS! Bob: So its Rich 1st, Aaron 2nd, Murray 3rd, Speedy 4th, Billy 5th, Dan 6th, Next Gen Vinyl Toupee 7th, Bobby Roadtesta 8th, James 9th and 10th going to Chuck. Darrell: So its elimination for Ryan in 11th, Cruz 12th, Kevin Racingtire 13th, Harvey 14th, Jack 15th, Cam 16th, Dud 17th and Rev 18th. Chip and Reb who could not finish the race are in 19th and 20th. Ryan: Well I placed 11th I think that's really good considered there were so many racers. I'm fine with it. Dud: Same here. Bob: The finale is the next part. to be continued in part 7